


Home

by Cosmic_Myths



Series: Ancient Revelations [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation, They're all ancients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: He’d seen those eyes before, and suddenly, he was drowning.Or, Rodney begins to remember.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay
Series: Ancient Revelations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Home  
> Pairings: McBeck(Rodney McKay/Carson Beckett), Pre-relationship  
> Fandoms: Stargate Atlantis  
> Spoilers: Stargate Atlantis Rising Part 1 & 2  
> \-----  
> You do not need to read all the other parts of the series to understand individual stories. They can stand alone, and are in no chronological order.  
> \-----  
> Warning: I have no beta for this fic. All mistakes are my own.

When Rodney was first stationed in Antarctica, he didn’t think too much of it. It was just another job, one with alien technology, but overall the same. Stupid people would get in his way, he would be left to fix their mess, and to top it all off, there would be citrus in all the food because no one seemed to take his deathly allergy seriously. 

Then, he met Dr. Carson Beckett. Carson was an enigma. Despite the times the Scottish doctor showed obvious annoyance towards Rodney, there was never any hostility. Carson was different. He continuously showed kindness towards Rodney and Rodney just couldn’t figure out why. 

The most shocking thing about the voodoo doctor—a term Carson did not enjoy—was his eyes. When they first met, the exchange hadn’t been anything grand. Rodney didn’t even look him in the eyes. However, later on, when Rodney was first pestering the other doctor about the ATA gene, he happened to catch Carson’s gaze. Rodney almost froze in shock. He’d seen those eyes before, and suddenly, he was drowning. It felt like he had forgotten how to breath. At that moment, he was so sure he’d met this man before. He heard muffled voices, the conversations too jumbled to understand, and felt a presence beside him. He felt tremors from an explosion, panicked shouts, and oh god they were coming. They were here, they were here, they were going to lose the battle, oh god, oh god, CARSON WATCH OUT— and suddenly he was back. He was still in Antarctica and the flashes were gone as quickly as they came, like a fading dream. 

Carson looked at him with an expression of worry. He blinked a few times, trying to remember why he’d spaced out. All he knew was that it had left him with a sense of dread and a sinking feeling. He took a deep breath, and looked Carson in the eyes. He even managed to smile.

“I’m fine, I was just remembering that I left the idiots on my science team alone. Who knows what catastrophes they could cause.” He lied with ease, though Carson seemed far from convinced. 

“If ye say so. However, if ye space out like that again, I expect ye to come see me in the infirmary right away.” Carson sighed before continuing. “Now, I believe we were discussing the ATA gene.” 

Rodney, still feeling as if he had awoken from a dream, needed to get out of there. Perhaps he could go get some food or pester his fellow scientists. He just needed to get away from Carson and his mesmerizing eyes. He was afraid of what might happen if he stayed any longer.

“Actually, I better check on my team. There will be more time for this later.” 

Carson looked at him with understanding and nodded.

“Goodbye, Dr. McKay.” 

“Rodney. Call me Rodney.” 

“See ye later, Rodney.” 

The smile Carson gave him just about made his heart melt. The way his name rolled off Carson’s tongue felt familiar and evoked a sense of warmth in him. As he walked away, he just knew he had it bad. What could he say? There was just something about Carson that filled him with warmth. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rodney had managed to almost completely forget about the experience after a few months. Of course, there was a certain way that Carson looked at him, a certain way Elizabeth held herself, the certain way General O’Neill glanced at him that one time, a certain exasperation in the one Czech scientist’s voice, and a certain knowing look in Dr. Jackson’s eyes which would bombard him with nostalgia. A sense that everything was different, but familiar. Comforting. Usually he was able to push the thoughts away, the cold temperatures must’ve been affecting his mind, but sometimes he couldn’t help but acknowledge it.

When they stepped into Atlantis for the first time, he felt it stronger than he ever had before. He’d been here before. He knew he had. It had the familiar sense of home, and he felt himself get lost in a flash of images. Everything got lighter and Atlantis was above the water and he saw familiar faces all around him. Carson was laughing with Major Sheppard and Elizabeth by the control room. Vala—how did he know that name?—was talking with Jonas—the alien with the wacky naquadah, right— and he just knew she was being a bad influence once again. 

He blinked and everything was back to normal. Atlantis was underwater and the city had obviously been abandoned for centuries. He looked around, wondering if anyone else had seen what he had seen, only to realise most people seemed unaffected. He was ready to pass it off as an illusion caused by gate travel, but then he caught Elizabeth’s eye and he knew she had seen something as well. He made a mental note to talk to her later. 

As they walked through Atlantis, as they watched the city come to life, Rodney couldn’t shake the feeling of comfort. Everytime a system rebooted, he felt a surge of happiness. His city was beginning to look less and less like it had been abandoned. His city. He shook the thoughts from his head. He didn’t have time to worry about that. 

Later, when the city rose from the depths of the ocean and Major Sheppard told them there was an alien threat, Rodney just knew it was the Wraith before even being told. When he was right, Rodney realised he was remembering something, and if he was being completely honest, that scared him a bit. 

“Are ye alright, Rodney?” 

A thick Scottish accent brought him out of his musings, and he was greeted by Carson’s concerned face. It seemed familiar, having Carson look at him like that, and Rodney couldn’t help but chuckle. When Carson asked what was so funny, he brushed him off. He just smiled when Carson rolled his eyes and walked away. Oh yeah, he’d be okay. Because he was finally home.


End file.
